


Fireworks

by iljelo



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iljelo/pseuds/iljelo
Summary: Juyoung tidak tahu harus mengumpati Aoi atau justru berterimakasih.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work for writing challenge! Yeayyy🥳

**i.**

Tokyo, 25 Juli 2020

“Kau makhluk anti-sosial terburuk di dunia.”

Juyoung melotot untuk sindiran yang meluncur tanpa beban dari mulut sobatnya, Aoi Kinagame. Gadis Jepang dengan warna rambut mencolok mata tersebut baru datang sekitar 5 menit yang lalu tetapi sudah memancing keributan. Walaupun memang begitulah tabiatnya sehari-hari. _Talkative_. Namun tetap saja, Juyoung tidak bisa memaklumi dengan cepat.

“Bisa tidak kau diam?” Juyoung mendengus setelah menenggak segelas susu hangat.

“Tidak.” Aoi menguap bosan. “Ayolah, culun! Temani aku menghabiskan waktu diluar,”

Juyoung menggeleng, Demi Tuhan banyak sekali tugas yang harus ia selesaikan dan si aneh ini justru mengajaknya bersenang-senang. Astaga.

“Lagipula saatnya Hanabi, bukan?” si Jepang menambahkan. “Oh, oke, kau anti-sosial.”

Hanabi Festival, atau gampangnya saja—Festival kembang api. Diadakan di tepi sungai Sumida setiap minggu akhir bulan Juli yang berarti akan berlangsung pada musim panas. Dan jelas banyak dihadiri oleh pemuda-pemuda. Jelas mengundang antusiasme mereka untuk bergabung bersama pasangan mereka. Bergandengan tangan memandang langit penuh ledakan cerah. Mengutarakan perasaan sayang masing-masing. Bahkan para single dengan senang hati bergabung bersama teman-teman sepermainan mereka. Lagipula siapa yang tidak menginginkannya? Ya, benar sekali. Mungkin hanya Im Juyoung. Semua orang di kampus tahu, Juyoung adalah gadis superanti keramaian, superanti pesta, superanti hiruk-pikuk kesenangan. Walaupun tidak menutup kemungkinan ia adalah gadis yang ramah dan punya tata krama. Namun tetap saja, hal-hal seperti itu hanya membuang waktu baginya.

“Juyoung, ayolah! Sekali saja!” Aoi merengek kesal. Kakinya ribut menendang kursi yang diduduki sang pemilik apartemen.

“Pergi saja bersama kekasihmu, bodoh!” Juyoung menyentak lebih kesal. Bertanya-tanya apakah tidak ada kegiatan yang lebih bermanfaat untuk Aoi lakukan sekarang dibanding harus merecokinya untuk datang ke festival apalah itu.

“Tidak! Ayolah! Aku memaksamu!”

Juyoung melempar sebuah _plushie_ besar ke sahabatnya.

**ii.**

Juyoung benar-benar lupa teknisnya bagaimana bisa ia sudah menjejakkan kaki di tengah hiruk-pikuk warga Jepang seperti saat ini. Otak jeniusnya terlalu kesulitan untuk memproses kejadian macam apa yang sedang dialaminya sekarang. Apa tadi Aoi menyogoknya dengan segelas minuman bertitel _milk tea_? Ataukah si Jepang Aneh itu bersedia menyelesaikan tugas Juyoung? Atau—kemungkinan lebih mengerikannya lagi—ia dengan sukarela mengekori langkah Aoi kesini? Ya ampun, pasti Juyoung sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

“Kau tampak seperti orang tua.” Aoi lagi-lagi berkomentar tanpa beban, menyodorkan sekaleng soda untuk gadis Korea notabene teman baiknya itu. “Sebentar lagi kembang apinya diluncurkan. Ayo ke depan.”

Juyoung mendengus sebelun mengikuti jejak Aoi menyelinap diantara kerumunan. Matanya menelisik sekitar, keramaian yang begitu mengusik, kepadatan manusia yang membuatnya sakit mata dan risih secara bersamaan, bising yang menyesaki gendang telinga, bagaimana bisa orang-orang tahan dalam keadaan seperti ini? Juyoung bergumam penuh keheranan. Beberapa kali berjengit kaget oleh tindakan tidak terduga oleh sekitar, berciuman di tempat umum, misalnya.

“Aoi, kau yakin acara ini menyenangkan?” Juyoung—masih dengan netra memindai sekitar—bertanya.

Namun sayang sekali ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari sobat kelebihan energinya tersebut. Alih-alih, tubuhnya justru terdorong oleh kerumun orang. Mengaduh, sebelum mengumpat pelan, Juyoung merasakan tangannya sudah berkeringat dingin. Aoi hilang, atau ia yang hilang? Entahlah, jantung Juyoung sudah berdegup kencang. Bersikap normal dalam kerumunan orang asing bukan keahliannya. Karena itulah ia membutuhkan orang-orang seperti Aoi sebagai pelindung. Dan sekarang kemana pelindungnya tersebut pergi?!

“Permisi,”

Juyoung tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya kala seorang lelaki bersuara di dekatnya—atau kepadanya, karna arah pandang mata si lelaki jelas tertuju pada Juyoung.

“Apa kau kehilangan sesuatu?” lelaki itu kembali bersuara meskipun Juyoung belum melontarkan jawaban.

Demi Tuhan, Juyoung tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Lidahnya mendadak kelu ketika bercakap dengan orang asing. Meskipun kelihatannya mereka sepantaran. Maka gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu hanya mengangguk demi sopan-santun.

“Apa aku bisa membantu?” lelaki itu menawarkan dengan senyum ramah tercetak jelas di wajah manisnya. “Ah, namaku Jisung—Park Jisung.”

Juyoung merasa tidak perlu menyambut uluran tangan orang ini, namun sesuatu di dalam sana mendesak ribut. Hingga akhirnya ia sambut uluran tangan tersebut dengan getaran yang begitu kentara. “A-aku Im Juyoung.”

“Wah, sepertinya kita berasal dari ranah yang sama?” Jisung menyelipkan senyum lagi.

Membuat Juyoung terpaku dalam kagum. Otaknya berargumen seketika, bagaimana bisa dirinya mendeskripsikan orang lain dengan kata atraktif dalam satu pertemuan tidak lebih dari 10 menit? Bahkan rasanya seluruh wajahnya bersemu malu. Sialan, memalukan sekali.

“Hei? Jadi—kau kehilangan apa?” Jisung membuka obrolan sesi berikutnya. “M-maksudku, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu.”

“T-teman.” Juyoung tergagap sesuai prediksi batinnya sendiri. “T-tapi tidak apa, aku akan menghubunginya. Secepat mungkin, ya, kupikir.”

Jisung memberi angguk mengerti sebagai respon.

**iii**.

Juyoung pikir dengan begitu percakapan basa-basi mereka berakhir. Namun justru sebaliknya, Jisung adalah tipe _talkative_ seperti Aoi. Ia punya sekian banyak ide untuk memulai obrolan baru yang—hebatnya—Juyoung nyaman dengan hal itu. Beberapa kali mereka mengungkit hal-hal tidak penting yang mengurai tawa, juga membahas perihal keanti-sosialan Juyoung. Bahkan dengan bodohnya melewatkan pertunjukan spektakuler kembang api. Hanyut dalam obrolan hangat layaknya sudah bertahun-tahun kenal.

“Kau harus lebih membuka diri, aku bersungguh-sungguh.” Jisung menatap Juyoung. “Berlarut-larut dalam kesendirian bisa merusak mental, tahu? Lagipula kau orang yang menyenangkan.”

_Kau orang yang menyenangkan._

_Menyenangkan._

Juyoung bukan tipikal orang yang suka berbohong pada diri sendiri. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal kala pipinya memerah dan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Menjerit senang dalam hati setelah pujian sederhana dari lelaki yang menarik hatinya ini.

“Kau akan menjadi orang yang lebih terbuka, kan?” Jisung kembali bersuara begitu menyadari tidak ada respon dari si gadis.

“Yeah, akan kupertimbangkan.” Juyoung berjanji dalam hati.

“Baguslah—oh, lihat, apa itu temanmu? Sepertinya ia memanggilmu,” Jisung menunjuk seorang gadis bersurai toska yang berlari mendekat.

Benar sekali, itu jelas Aoi.

Juyoung mengerjap, Aoi menubruknya serta memeluknya sampai mereka berdua merasa sesak kehabisan nafas. “Aoi—astaga, sudah!”

Aoi nyaris menangis menatap Juyoung, “Kupikir kau hilang lalu diculik pria botak kaya raya.”

“Berlebihan sekali,” Juyoung menggerutu.

“Ayo pulang.” Aoi menghela nafas lega. Mengernyit kala temannya justru termangu. “Apa? Ini nyaris tengah malam.” Dan gadis Jepang itu berlalu lebih dulu.

Juyoung tidak tahu apakah Aoi menyadari kehadiran Jisung ataukah ia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Yang jelas sudut lubuk hatinya belum ingin meninggalkan tempat ini. _To be exact_ , belum ingin meninggalkan pertemuan pertama dengan lelaki dengan sorot menyenangkan ini. Netranya menatap Jisung dalam diam, bingung.

“Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi?” Juyoung menggumam pelan.

Jisung memberi senyum secerah mentari, matanya menyipit. “Tentu, tentu saja. Berjanjilah untuk merubah diri? Kau benar-benar gadis yang menyenangkan, aku serius.”

“Y-ya,” angguk Juyoung gugup. “S-selamat tinggal?”

“Selamat tinggal, Juyoung.”

Meskipun ia melewatkan pertunjukan fantastis kembang api malam ini, ia tahu benar ada yang menggantikannya. Ada sorot cerah yang menatap netranya. Satu-satunya manik yang menatap dirinya seolah ia adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah. Memujinya dalam diam. Sorot seindah kembang api malam ini. Sorot yang menggerakkan jiwa anti-sosialnya untuk berubah.

**iv.**

Tokyo, 28 Juli 2025

“Belikan aku soda!”

“Terkutuk kau, setan kecil!”

Aoi tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar respon yang diberikan sobatnya. Mereka berdua sedang bersiap membeli minuman untuk menunggu pertunjukan kembang api. Iya benar, ini Festival Kembang Api yang sama seperti lima tahun lalu. Tiga tahun terakhir Juyoung berubah drastis menjadi pribadi yang jauh lebih menyenangkan, menyingkirkan sikap anti-sosialnya itu. Dan walaupun Aoi terheran-heran benar apa yang menjadi motivasi teman Korea nya tersebut, ia tetap senang.

Sementara itu Juyoung menggerutu di depan _vending machine,_ menyumpahi Aoi. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sekaleng soda tatkala tubuhnya terdorong oleh kerumun orang.

“Hei!” Juyoung memekik, berbalik badan dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang menabraknya tengah memberi gestur maaf.

“Maaf—oh,”

Juyoung mengerjap, dunianya terhenti. Otaknya pun turut macet, keterkejutan menyeliputi. “Oh—kau, anu, aduh maaf. Tak kusangka ternyata itu kau, astaga maaf—”

“Bicaramu bertambah banyak,” lelaki itu terkekeh. Memberi senyum secerah mentari yang mustahil dilupakan oleh gadis di hadapannya sekarang. “Jadi, Juyoung, apa kabar?”

“Baik, tentu saja.” Juyoung tidak bisa tidak bersemu malu ketika Jisung menyebut namanya kembali. Setelah lima tahun lamanya. Relung hatinya jelas merindu. “Bagaimana denganmu?”

“Sebaik pertemuan pertama,” Jisung mengurai tawa hangat. “Lucu sekali melihatmu bicara begitu banyak, apa motivasimu?”

Juyoung menggigit bibir, haruskah ia katakan? Otaknya benar-benar tidak berjalan. “Berkat dirimu saat itu, sebenarnya.” pandangannya gelisah.

“Wah, aku turut senang mendengarnya.” senyum bak matahari pagi itu kembali terulas nyaman. “Sendirian?”

“Bersama Aoi—ah, temanku yang itu. Kau?”

Jisung mengangguk sebelum melontarkan jawaban, “Bersama kekasihku.”

_Oh._

_Oh, kekasih?_

_Adakah kerusakan mendadak yang lebih parah dibanding hati Juyoung saat ini?_

“Sepertinya acaranya hampit dimulai, kudengar kembang apinya lebih menakjubkan dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.” Jisung menatap langit cerah.

Juyoung menyetujui, “I-iya, kudengar juga begitu.”

_Meskipun tentu saja tidak ada yang mengalahkan indahnya kembang api di matamu lima tahun lalu. Kembang api menyenangkan yang menggeser jiwa pendiamku. Bahkan sampai detik ini. Sampai selamanya. Bahkan tatkala kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tidak ada yang mengalahkannya, tidak akan ada._

* * *


End file.
